Lost in Japan
by Severine Halo and Rynye
Summary: Four friends fall through a portal into the world of the Ronin Warriors. Created by Severine Halo and Rynye
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
It was an average day in Queens, Ny. Well at least according to me. As for my  
  
friend Michele, and her best friend Sam, this was 'Looney Tune' Sunday. What is  
  
exactly that? Who the hell knows. From what I see, it's a day to let loose and  
  
act all wacky. More than usual for the two of them. Well one day, they both  
  
decided to invite me and my best friend Brian on this special occasion.  
  
Total mayhem? You could say that.  
  
The four of us was walking through the plaza mall of the Bay Terrace area. Me  
  
and Brian was talking about some girl that he was making out with last night,  
  
while Michele and Sam was having their usual playful catfight. Or at least I  
  
think.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Butt-munch!"  
  
"Schmuck!" That was Sam. The redhead, sex appeal artist.  
  
"Ooo," said Brian, whose attention was now on the name calling. "Jewish  
  
cursing! Nice move!"  
  
"Thanks" said Sam. She then turned to Michele. "Let's see you beat that,  
  
blue-eyes."  
  
Michele threw back her brown hair, and grinned. "Baka! Ha! That's idoit in  
  
japanese!" She looked back at me. "Thank you Naheem, and your knowledge of  
  
japanese!"  
  
Sam, who at first looked defeated, soon retaliated. "Well....well you're a  
  
eyueifueijipjvadil!"  
  
My eyebrow raised. "A what?"  
  
Just then, it happened. I don't know from what Sam said or what, but all of  
  
the sudden, a blue portal formed in front of us. And besides the people who were  
  
staring at us, who was now running, we was just staring at the portal. Or shall  
  
I say being pulled towards it by some kind of wind.  
  
I gave a loud shout as I tried to grab hold of something. Michele grabbed  
  
onto me, and Sam and Brian held on to each other. And from what Brian was  
  
holding onto, it didn't seem like he minded the situation much. But of course,  
  
we all ended up being pulled in.  
  
And out at the same time.  
  
As soon as we was in the portal, we was out. We ended up falling through the  
  
air, and hitting the ground which was a tree's length from the ground, and  
  
landing on something.  
  
Or someone.  
  
Or some people.  
  
"Well that's not something you see everyday" said Michele, looking up at the  
  
portal disappearing.  
  
"Will someone get off me!?" demanded Brian.  
  
"Or how about us!?" demanded another voice.  
  
We all got up, and saw five of the most strangest looking people that you'll  
  
probaly find in the village. There was a white haired man with an eyepatch, A  
  
silver haired man whose face resembled that of a snake for some strange reason,  
  
and a blonde haired young man whose hair covered one blue eye, and reminded me  
  
of some kind of fruit.  
  
I checked our surrondings. We were definently not around our area. We were in  
  
a wide open field, and there was a large mansion in the distance.  
  
"What the hell just happened!?" exclaimed snake-man.  
  
"Don't look at us," I said, with my hands up. "We're just as confused as you  
  
are!"  
  
"Where did you all come from?" asked the blonde haired man.  
  
Michele, who seemed to have her eyes glued to his eye like myself answered the  
  
question. "Queens, NYC" she said. "And this doesn't look like anything like it!"  
  
"Maybe we're in Long Island" said Brian. "I mean come on, look at the mansion  
  
over there!"  
  
"Queens? Long Island?" Eye patch looked confused. "Excuse me, but you're in  
  
Toyama, Japan!"  
  
"WHAT!!!????" All of our eyes lit up like lights on a pinball machine.  
  
I grabbed the side of my head. "B-but how!?"  
  
Sam glared at me. "What do you mean how!? We fell through a portal for  
  
goodness' sake!"  
  
Snake man scratched his head. "So I take it that you all are lost?"  
  
"DUH!!!" we all shouted in unison.  
  
Eye patch had put up his hands this time. "Calm down," he said. "We specialize  
  
in this kind of stuff."  
  
I grabbed hold of eye patch. "Calm down!? CALM DOWN!!!!? We were walking along  
  
all happy and merry until a portal appears out of nowhere, and sucks us across  
  
the god damn world, where we don't know where the hell we are, and you want me  
  
to be calm!!!??  
  
"Hey chill Naheem!" cried Michele, and pulled me away from him. "They could  
  
help us, like they said. And who knows? Maybe we can find out more about that  
  
portal. If we can get a hold of it, we could open up our own traveling agency!"  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. "Imagine the possibilities..."  
  
The blonde haired man smiled. "Very well then. Follow us, and we can  
  
investigate this, and introduce you to the others."  
  
"Others?" I heard Sam say in a low voice. "You mean that there is other hunks  
  
like you?"  
  
I laughed quietly to myself as we followed the three strangers towards the  
  
mansion, not knowing that this was going to get more wierder and more exciting  
  
than I could imagine.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
They were lavender. I know that's probably not the  
  
most important thing in the world, but the blonde  
  
guy's eyes were lavender, not blue. I should know  
  
better than Naheem, I got a really good look. Anyhoo  
  
he, one eyed Willy and the Snake guy took us back to  
  
the mansion, which was really pretty by the way, and  
  
introduced us to the rest of the guys.  
  
Boy let me tell you, Sam and I were nearly drooling  
  
on the floor. I thought Bright-Eyes and One Eyed Willy  
  
were hot. Oh and just so you know Bright-Eyes is Sage  
  
and One Eyed Willy is Dais. Odd names. For example,  
  
Snake guy's name is Sekhmet. I didn't tell him that  
  
Sekhmet is the name of an ancient Egyptian snake  
  
goddess, but they all did look at me funny when I  
  
started laughing. So continuing with the weird name  
  
theme, we were introduced to Cale, Rowen, Cye, Kento,  
  
Ryo, Anubis and some chick named Kayura. We also had  
  
the pleasure of meeting the young woman who owns the  
  
gigantic house, Mia, the only one whose parents didn't  
  
have a twisted sense of humor.  
  
"You fell on them?" she asked us.  
  
"Well, yeah," Sam answered. "Sorry."  
  
"It's ok," Dais said. "What we need to do right now  
  
is find out how you got here."  
  
I raised my hand. "Um, remember that big glowy circle  
  
thing?" I asked. "Probably had something to do with  
  
it."  
  
There was a brief pause, as everyone looked at me  
  
funny, including Brian, who up until that moment had  
  
his eyes glued to Mia's ass. Can we say "booty  
  
shorts"?  
  
Kayura cleared her throat. "Yes, well, big glowy  
  
things seldom appear on their own violation.  
  
Interdimensional portals have to be created."  
  
"Do you think it could be the Dynasty?" Anubis asked.  
  
"I don't know. I've been using the Staff of the  
  
Ancient to monitor the Nether Realm, but I can't think  
  
of anything else it could be."  
  
"Um excuse me?" Brian asked. "What the hell are you  
  
talking about?"  
  
A strange look passed over the faces of everyone in  
  
the room. Finally, Ryo cleared his throat.  
  
"It's kind of a long story," he said. "Maybe you  
  
should sit down."  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight," Naheem said.  
  
"You guys are Ronin Warriors, and you guys used to be  
  
Warlords, and you all have magic armor?"  
  
"We prefer the term 'mystical'," Rowen replied.  
  
"I'm sure you do."  
  
"Question," Sam said. "Um, what have you guys been  
  
smoking and can I have some?"  
  
"You don't believe us?" Kento asked with a scowl.  
  
"Sure we do," I jumped in. "Back away slowly, don't  
  
make eye contact," I hissed to my friends.  
  
"Oh for God's sake," Mia said, slightly annoyed. "Why  
  
don't you just call your sub-armor?"  
  
"Good idea Mia," Ryo said, tuning to us. "Prepare to  
  
be amazed."  
  
Sam and I shared a look of mock-amazement, but when  
  
we turned back, those looks became real as we saw nine  
  
men in what looked like plastic long underwear. Do you  
  
know how big a shock that was? We were speechless. Sam  
  
was the only one who could find her voice.  
  
"Kick ass!" she yelled.  
  
For some odd reason, her exclamation seemed to jar  
  
the rest of us out of our stupors. Naheem was already  
  
asking questions, and I walked up to the Ronin Warrior  
  
closest to me (which happened to be Sage, *evil  
  
laugh*) and touched the strange sub-armor. He didn't  
  
seem to mind, so I made a fist and knocked on the  
  
front. I don't know if I expected someone to say  
  
"who's there" or anything, I just wanted to test how  
  
solid the "sub-armor" was.  
  
He winked at me. At least, I think it was a wink.  
  
Keep in mind; his hair was covering one of his eyes.  
  
He could very well have been blinking. It was at that  
  
point the Naheem decided to say something.  
  
"It's Sailor Moon!"  
  
I turned, and opened my mouth, but Brian beat me to  
  
it.  
  
"What?" he asked Naheem.  
  
"They're like the Sailor Scouts!" he went on. "Look,  
  
they've got all the same elements and everything. The  
  
only difference is that they're guys."  
  
"And they don't wear those little skirts," I added.  
  
"Oh great!" Sam yelled from next to me. "Thank you  
  
very much for that visual!"  
  
Most of the guys started blushing and they all  
  
banished their sub-armor, opting for the more  
  
comfortable clothing they were wearing when we… well,  
  
landed.  
  
"Well," Anubis said. "I suppose our first priority  
  
would be to find out how you four got here, and how to  
  
get you back."  
  
"Do you have any idea how long it'll take?" Naheem  
  
asked.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"If you want," Mia cut in, "I can show you around  
  
town. If you're going to be here for a while, you  
  
might as well know the area."  
  
"Is there a mall?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ooh! We can play the 'spot the eating disorder'  
  
game!"  
  
I laughed as she got funny looks from most of the  
  
occupants of the room. Cale raised an eyebrow, and  
  
Cye's eyes all but bugged out of his little British  
  
head.  
  
"It really is a lot of fun," I said.  
  
"Uh, great," Mia said. "I'll go get the jeep. Anyone  
  
else want to come?"  
  
Sage offered to come, and so did Cale.  
  
"I kind of want to see that game," the blue-haired  
  
man said.  
  
Mia's jeep is very small. That was the first thing I  
  
noticed, as seven people were crammed inside of it. I  
  
made the mistake of being one of the first people to  
  
get in, and soon Sam was sitting on my lap. Actually,  
  
she was sideways on my lap with her legs stretched out  
  
across the laps of Brian and Naheem. Cale and Sage had  
  
managed to squeeze in the front with Mia, and  
  
occasionally looked back to watch as we fidgeted in  
  
the back.  
  
"Ow!" I yelled as Sam's keys jabbed me in the leg.  
  
"This is quite uncomfortable."  
  
"Really?" Sam asked. "I'm fine where I am."  
  
I groaned. "Man, if there were anyway I could push  
  
you off my lap without causing a four-car pile up,  
  
believe me, I would."  
  
"Aw, come on. You know you love me, baby."  
  
"So," Brian said. "Does this mall have an arcade?"  
  
"A pretty big one," Sage answered.  
  
"We're here," Mia said, pulling the car to a stop.  
  
"Thank God," I yelled. "Now get the hell off me!"  
  
Once we had all gotten out of the car (which was no  
  
easy task, believe me), Mia and the guys showed us  
  
around the mall. It was pretty nice. It was clean,  
  
which was a good thing, a little too crowded for my  
  
tastes though. Brian and Naheem made small talk with  
  
Sage, while Sam and I walked with Mia and Cale, only  
  
occasionally bouncing up and down, and with only one  
  
slap-fight. I'm quite proud of us.  
  
We had just gotten out of the food court when Mia  
  
snapped her fingers.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," she said, taking money out of  
  
her purse. "You guys are probably going to be here for  
  
a while, so I thought we should pick up some clothes  
  
for you."  
  
"Hang on a minute," I said before anyone could thank  
  
her. "You're going to give me money to go shopping for  
  
clothes in a dimension where my father does not  
  
exist?"  
  
"That's the idea."  
  
I grabbed the money she held out to me. "Bye!"  
  
Sam hurried to catch up to me, shouting back: "If you  
  
need us, we'll be where the leather is!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
  
Me and Brian was sitting down on the benches in the mall. Sage went to check  
  
out some clothes, while Cale went to look at some old antiques. We both decided  
  
to go shopping later, unlike Michele and Sam who went off without a translator.  
  
I knew enough japanese to get me by.  
  
I looked over at Brian, who now had his eyes on a group of japanese school  
  
girls. I was surprised at how light Brian was taking all of this. You know,  
  
being thrown into another dimension and all. As I decided to join Brian in his  
  
watching, my eyes noticed one particular girl in the group. She didn't seem to  
  
different from the other girls, except that she had green hir which was I  
  
assumed was dyed. But then agian, a lot of these people had different color  
  
hair.The girl looked over at where we were and smiled. She then went back to the  
  
conversation she and her friends were having.  
  
"Did you see that?!" said Brian to me. "She digs us!"  
  
I smiled a little, but my mind was mostly on the girl. So much that I didn't  
  
notice Sage coming over, and talking to Brian.  
  
"Naheem? Naheem? Earth to Naheem!"  
  
I looked up, and saw Sage and Brian staring at me. "What?" I said, all  
  
non-chalantly.  
  
Before either could say anything, the three of us heard the screams of people  
  
in the distance.  
  
"What the hell was that?" said Brian, standing up. Sage looked to his  
  
right,and pointed.  
  
"Over there!"  
  
I looked in the same direction, and saw a group of black armored men wearing  
  
funny looking helmets. They all wielded various medival looking weapons,  
  
swinging each of them around like lunatics.  
  
"Get Cale, Mia, and your two friends" he said, his one visible eye narrowing  
  
which seemed kind of funny to me. "I'll take care of this."  
  
As me and Brian wasted no time running past hysterical people, we heard Sage  
  
shout:  
  
"Armor of Halo! Tao chi!"  
  
"Tao what?!" That was Brian.  
  
Before our very eyes, Sage "magically" changed into what seemed to be green  
  
samurai armor with a helmet and one hell of a large sword, which was called a  
  
no-datchi.  
  
Both me and Brian stared in amazement.  
  
"THAT F'N ROCKED!!!"  
  
Before we could say anything else, a screaming citizen brushed in between the  
  
two of us, and letting the rest of the crowd separate us.  
  
"Brian!" I shouted.  
  
"Naheem!" shouted Brian.  
  
A very touching Titanic moment.  
  
Just then, another shout caught my ears. I turned around, and saw the girl  
  
that I was satring at, laying on the floor, holding her ankle. Without  
  
hesitation, I ran over, and picked her up in my arms.  
  
A very touching superman moment.  
  
"Thank you!" she cried in english with tears in her eyes.  
  
I just noded. The girl then looked up and screamed. I stared up, and saw  
  
rubble coming down from above. The last thing I remember was putting the girl on  
  
the ground, and covering her..... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Just goes to show you how much you can miss when  
  
you're shopping for leather. Sam and I had been at the  
  
other end of the mall when all of a sudden Cale comes  
  
running around the corner at full speed. Next thing we  
  
know we're being pulled toward the food court, people  
  
are screaming, crap is flying all over the place. A  
  
shoe nearly hit me! Naheem, as it turns out, got  
  
whacked upside the head with a piece of the wall! I'm  
  
sure to him it was something more dignified than that,  
  
but from where I was standing it looked like her got  
  
whacked upside the head with a piece of the wall.  
  
At the moment, I was sitting in a hospital waiting  
  
room with Sam and Brian. Mia and Cale were sitting  
  
across from us, and Sage was leaning up against the  
  
wall with his arms crossed, looking pensive. Sam and I  
  
were thumb wrestling. We weren't really all that  
  
worried. He was only unconscious for a minute or two.  
  
Or seventeen, but he looked pretty comfortable to me.  
  
I was just about to win the 20th round when we heard  
  
a lot of cursing coming from Naheem's room. I raised  
  
my eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe the morphine wore off," Sam offered.  
  
A nurse came running out of the room. "You can see  
  
him now," she threw over her shoulder as she swiftly  
  
passed us.  
  
"Kay," I said.  
  
As I got up, Brian was already halfway through the  
  
door. Sam followed right after me while Sage, Mia and  
  
Cale hovered near the door.  
  
"You can come in you know," Naheem said from where he  
  
sat on the end of his hospital bed. The three of them  
  
looked a little unsure. I don't know why, it's not  
  
like he was in one of those backless paper hospital  
  
gowns or anything. I think they just didn't want to  
  
crowd him.  
  
"Sorry," Mia said. "We just didn't want to crowd  
  
you."  
  
Told you.  
  
"Nah," he said. "I'm fine. Just a bump on the head."  
  
"Are you sure it's not serious?" Brian asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" a soft voice interrupted. We all turned  
  
to the door to see the green-haired girl that Naheem  
  
had been with when he got hit. She had a bandaged  
  
ankle and a small scrape on her forehead, but  
  
otherwise she looked okay.  
  
"Hi," Naheem said, sliding off the bed and walking to  
  
her at the door.  
  
"Hi. Listen, I just wanted to thank you for… for what  
  
you did today," she said. "It was… it was really nice  
  
of you to… Thank you."  
  
"No problem. I'm Naheem by the way."  
  
She smiled. "Jade." She cleared her throat. "I should  
  
get back to my friends. They're worried." With that  
  
she scampered off like some kind of bunny. Okay, so  
  
I'm not much with romantic imagery, but the point is  
  
that Naheem was staring off into La-la Land. That is  
  
of course, until he turned to face us, and his little  
  
smile completely disappeared when he saw our BIG ones.  
  
"Someone's got a crush," I sang.  
  
"Naheem and Jade sitting in a tree F-U-C…" The rest of  
  
whatever Sam was about to say (and I think we all have  
  
a very good idea) was cut off as I slapped my hand  
  
across her mouth.  
  
"We'll have none of that so near the children's wing  
  
my dear," I told her. "Where were we? Oh yeah." I  
  
launched into my best impression of the green-haired,  
  
soft-spoken girl. "I just wanted to… I wanted to…  
  
thank… Thank you, oh tall dark and handsome stranger."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Naheem said.  
  
Yeah," Brian joined in. "I mean just because he  
  
couldn't stop staring into her eyes, just because he  
  
was so completely oblivious to anything while she was  
  
talking that flesh-eating ants could have devoured his  
  
hand doesn't mean that he's in loooooooooove with  
  
her."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Naheem's in love with Jade! Naheem's in love with  
  
Jade!" I sang, with Sam adding "whoos" in the  
  
background to punctuate the song.  
  
We sang it all the way back to Mia's house. In fact,  
  
we were singing it as we walked through the door,  
  
causing many an eyebrow to rise.  
  
"Who's Jade?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Uh," Sage said. "Naheem's girlfriend."  
  
"She is not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Okay," Rowen said, not really understanding what was  
  
going on. "Well, we've been trying to figure out what  
  
got you guys here and how to get you back."  
  
That shut us up right there and then. We followed  
  
Rowen into the dining room where Anubis, Dais, Sekhmet  
  
and Kayura sat looking through dozens of dusty old  
  
books.  
  
"Did you find anything yet?" Brian asked.  
  
Anubis stood up and led us back into the living room.  
  
I threw a concerned look towards Sam, but she wasn't  
  
looking at me. The red-haired man motioned for us to  
  
sit down, and cleared his throat.  
  
"We, the others and I, have been researching all day.  
  
We've checked our sources in the Nether Realm, even  
  
cast a few spells."  
  
"Do you know how to get us home?" Naheem asked.  
  
Anubis looked down for a moment, avoiding making eye  
  
contact with any of us. Then, slowly, he looked up and  
  
met Naheem's eyes.  
  
"I don't think we can." 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
"What?"  
  
I see Michele's eyebrow slowly rise. Phase 1 of Riot of the Blood  
  
Michele. Sam, who knew Michele longer, noticed it too.  
  
"Well," coughed Anubis. "Even though we have expirenced the unbelivable,  
  
we had never encountered such a situation as this...."  
  
Michele's face started to get hot. "What the hell do you mean you never  
  
encountered a situation like this!? You can transform into mystical armors with  
  
the snap of your fingers, and you used to live in a castle with an endless army  
  
of souless soldiers in another freaking dimension! And you say that you're not  
  
used to this!? Give me an f'n break!"  
  
"'Chele..."I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, but she just shook it  
  
off.  
  
"PMS," I heard Kento whispered jokingly to Cye. And unfortunately, Sam  
  
heard it as well.  
  
"What did you say!?" Sam was now getting pissed.  
  
"Sorry," apologized Kento, with raised hands.  
  
"Listen," said Kyra in a very light tone. "We're going to do our best to  
  
see that you all get home, but in the mea time, you must be patient."  
  
"Patient? Patient!? How can I be patient when I may never return home!? I  
  
may never see my family, friends, that cute guy across the street...." Michele's  
  
voice raised another octave. "Or Phil's pizza which has the best brocoli pizza  
  
ever, unlike that other place.....damn it!" Michele then stormed off, with Sam  
  
following her. The room grew quiet for a long moment.  
  
"The lass while be okay soon enough," said Dais.  
  
"Hopefully..." Ryo pushed back his hair. "What about those guys who  
  
attacked the mall? We have to find out about them as well."  
  
"Their helmets looked like penis heads" said Brian, rubbing his chin.  
  
"I'll try to investigate what is going on" said Kyra.  
  
"Good" said Mia. "In the mean time, I'm going to get these kids into  
  
school."  
  
"School!?" exclaimed Brian. "Why the hell do we need that for?"  
  
"Well" said Mia. "You all might be here for awhile, so it'll be best if  
  
you all do catch up with you're studies?"  
  
"But aren't you forgetting something?" I said. "I'm the only one out of  
  
the three of us kids who actually speak japanese."  
  
"I know. But there's a program for american kids at the school I'm  
  
sending you all to."  
  
"When are we going?"  
  
"Tomarrow."  
  
"Damn."  
  
  
  
The next day, Mia drove us to Toyama High to get registered. Kyra came  
  
along, for some odd reason. Michele had calmed a bit since yesterday, but she  
  
and Sam kept harassing Kento since then. The two of them were dressed in TIGHT  
  
leather outfits, showing a little more than expected. Brian couldn't keep his  
  
eyes off of Sam's upper body through out the ride. Noticing this, Sam would  
  
every so often drop her pen, and bend down to pick it up, which had Brian going  
  
nuts on the inside. As for me, I've been around Michele long enough to withstand  
  
her sexy outfits. I wish I could say the same for all of the male students when  
  
we stopped in front of the large high school. Us four kids got the attention of  
  
the other students because we weren't japanese. Michele and Sam got attention  
  
because of obvious reasons. I hate it when I get stared at, so I tried starting  
  
up a conversation with Brian, but that failed, because he had his eyes on the  
  
female students. Sam was bitching when Mia told her that they would have to wear  
  
uniforms, and Michele was giving her best performance as a supermodel. My eyes  
  
glanced around the area, when I noticed someone very familiar.....  
  
"Jade?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Naheem's in love with Jade. Naheem's in love with Jade. Naheem's – I think we covered this already. Oh well, the point is that Naheem's in love with Jade. So naturally, when we discovered that she went to our new… ugh… school, he was very happy. In fact, he went to talk to her almost immediately. 

"Five bucks says he chokes," I whispered to Sam, who grinned like the Cheshire cat. 

"Deal."

We stood there, the three of us, watching as Naheem walked up to the green haired young lady. Unfortunately, when he got about five feet away from her, some large guy with a varsity jacket over his uniform came up behind her and kissed her.

Ouch.

Naheem, to his credit, never missed a beat. He spun around right away and came marching back towards us. He stopped in front of Brian.

"Son of a bitch."

Brian shrugged. "Sorry man, but look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

Brian pointed towards the steps of the school, where a group of girls were sitting, chatting, like ya do. "That side."

"Come on," Mia broke in. "You guys have to go to the front office and speak to the principal." She handed us slips of paper. "Give these to him, and he'll give you your schedules."

I took my paper with a large frown. Stupid school. Stupid uniforms. Stupid big, swirly, glowy thing. A voice calling my name drew my attention to where Sage was standing, waving at me. I waved back. Well, maybe the big glowy thing wasn't _that_ bad after all. 

Okay, seriously now, that office is in dire need of padded chairs. My back was killing me. And the old fart had us sitting in there for like, an hour! Not fair. Just because he had a whole bunch of things to do this morning didn't mean we didn't. Sam and I were keeping busy humming Beethoven and Brian and Naheem were talking about girls. More specifically: girl. Even more specifically: Jade. 

It's kind of sweet when you think about it. Until you think about it too much, and then it becomes obsession. Anyway, finally the principal called us into his office. Oy, what a winner this guy was. He gave us a thirty minute lecture of the importance of decency, and that we would be expected to adhere to the dress code at this fine up-standing school. Then he looked at me and Sam. Oh yeah, like we're the bad ones. Brian wears pantyhose on his arms!

So finally after an eternity of lectures, he gave us our schedules and informed us that our uniforms would be sent to our house (Mia's house) within the week. We stood in the hallway, trying to figure out if we had classes together. We'd already missed first and second, but luckily Sam and I had third period together. Math. Watch how high I jump. Anyway, we all had lunch together, which is good. Except for Naheem, which is funny, unless you're him. And we all had study hall at the same time. 

With that we split up. Brian and Naheem heading off to their Spanish class, and me and Sam going to Math. Going very slowly to math. Fortunately we got lost. Unfortunately, we got found.

"Can I help you?" a relatively young teacher asked us in the hallway.

"Um," I said. "Yeah. We're looking for this room." I showed him my schedule.

He nodded. "Down the hall, to the left."

"Thanks," Sam said, looking over her shoulder as we walked down the hall. "He was kinda hot."

"You could get arrested for that you know."

"I'm just saying!"

"Yeah, yeah." I looked up at the room number. "Oh crap, we're here."

"You go first," Sam said.

"No way, you go first."

"We'll go together, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed.

I opened the door, and Sam and I stepped forward. She pushed me forward and I burst through the doorway and into the room. She followed shortly after. 

"Um," I stammered. "Hi."

Needless to say, that kind of thing is quite difficult to recover from. Nevertheless, we soon regained our composure, and explained to the teacher that we were new. And hey, guess who was is that class? No really, guess. Okay, okay, I'll tell you. It was Rowen and Sage. The teacher sat us down kind of near them too. Things were looking up.

"I wonder if Naheem and Brian are having as good a first day as we are."


End file.
